A framed building conventionally has a roof or floor composed of spaced apart trusses or beams supported at their opposite ends on vertical frame members or walls. The space between adjacent trusses, beams, walls, or frame members is spanned by a plurality of structural members referred to as joists, purlins, and girts. When used between trusses and beams the structural members not only join the trusses and beams to one another, but their upper and lower chords provide support for the roof or floor decking and the lower chords provide support for insulation and ceiling panels. The structural members have webs or struts which join the upper and lower chords. When used between vertical frame members the structural members are placed perpendicular to the wall to support the wall material against lateral forces such as wind loading.